King of Gamers
by Fromfallenstars
Summary: The savior of over 6000 souls trapped in a game of death, lone player who carried the burden of the title "Beater". Man who conquered the 'god' of the world he was trapped in like a cage, opening the gate to let the trapped souls free. Unmatched savior, clothed in black. If this man, this hero, can conquer a god, then should he not deserve the title of the King of Gamers?
1. Chapter 1

The savior of over 6000 souls trapped in a game of death, lone player who carried the burden of the title "Beater". Man who conquered the 'god' of the world he was trapped in like a cage, opening the gate to let the trapped souls free. Unmatched savior, clothed in black. Is this man, this hero, this King of Gamers, ready to join a new death game?

Chapter 1

Polygons scattered across my vision, light blue, floating gently like feathers as they dissolved before my vision. The weight previously in my arms had vanished, the body of my wife gone. A soft scream escaped my throat, weak, coarse, pleading as I desperately reached out to gather the polygons, but they only shattered further at my touch. It shouldn't be this way. Asuna should be alive. It shouldn't be this way, my mind raced as I sunk to my hands and knees.

Slowly, mechanically, my body stood, eyes glazed over, lifeless, for what did I still have to live for? Why was I fighting a futile battle? I lifted my arm, weakly swinging my sword across his shield. Healthcliff, no, Kayaba Akihiko, gave me a strange look, almost disappointed, and batted away my sword with his. Elucidator clattered against the stone ground, my dull eyes following it weakly. It suddenly seemed impossible to reach, even though it was only a few feet away, and my body sank, hopeless, but tensed again upon a sharp pain in my chest.

I looked down, finding the sword of Healthcliff impaling my abdomen. My mind registered pain, but my body felt unable to stop it. I tried to remove the sword, but at the sight of my rapidly fading health bar, I closed my eyes, realizing my fate was sealed.

"I believe in you, Kirito-kun."

Asuna's words invaded my thoughts, reminding me of my vows. I would make it out of this world. _We_ would make it out of Aincrad. _Not yet… _Even as my body began to fade, as my HP ran to zero, my grip tightened around Dark Repulsor, my jaw clenching as my body struggled. _I'm not done yet…!_

With a final scream, my eyes snapped open, burning gold, and my body surged forward, plunged my Dark Repulsor Into Healthcliff. A soft beep as his HP hit zero, his avatar looking down, almost like he was tired, or satisfied, or both, and with a sigh of relief, I began to glow, and whiteness enveloped my vision as my body tore apart, ears catching a final sound before being invaded by white noise;

"As of 14:55, November 7, the game has been cleared"

-Line break-

A sea of clouds. That was the only thing I could process thoroughly, as my mind raced. _Where am I? How am I still alive? I died, didn't I?_

"Kirito-kun"

My head snapped around at her voice. _She's alive. Thank god_. A wary smile tugged at my lips. "Sorry, I died, too."

She smiled in return, eyes beginning to swell up with tears, and in a flash, she was in my arm, her lips raising to meet mine, and for a moment, as the sun set, illuminating the clouds that danced around us in soft orange light, everything was perfect.

Wait, if Asuna and I are still alive, then wouldn't-

"Congratulations, Kirito" Kayaba Akihiko, no longer under the guise of his avatar Healthcliff, appeared behind us, looking down at the lowest layer of clouds, where my eyes found the floating castle falling to ruin. "Quite a sight, no?"

My eyes widened in shock, staring incredulously at the creator of the game that had been my life for the past two years "Kayaba Akihiko.."

As if we weren't even there, he continued talking, though it didn't seem he was even talking to us in particular, his hands casually in his lab coat's pockets as he nonchalantly watched the castle of his dream crumble through the clouds, "The SAO mainframe, within the fifth-level basement at my corporate headquarters, is deleting all the data on its storage devices. In ten or so minutes, everything in this world will vanish. Don't worry about the people down there; about a minute ago, the remaining 6,147 players were logged out. As for the ones who died, they're dead. They died when they were killed, but you two were the exception. You won the game, after all." He glanced at us out of the corner of his eyes, sighing.

"I should get going. The real world awaits, though I don't think things will end too happily for me." His gaze shifted to Asuna, frowning, "Seems the same for you too, Asuna. Though Kirito beat the game, all you did was sacrifice yourself for the hero." Her eyes widened, and she sunk to her knees, and I kneeled down to hold her close to me, letting my coat soak her tears. "You'll either vanish from the world, or be sent to another. For some reason, the system is refraining from allowing your Nervgear to log you out. I can't do anything about it either." He shrugged, closing his eyes, and vanished into smoke.

_It shouldn't be this way.. This isn't the ending I was fighting for..! _"Asuna, I swear, I will get you to the real world, even if it costs me my life!" My wife looked up, rubbing the tears out of her eyes, and nodded, though quickly fell back into my arms, weeping. I pulled her closer, closing my eyes.

_**Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill. Repeat five times.**_

_What was that? _I just heard someone's voice in my head, but it was not my own. I figured it must have been from the stress of the past hour. I opened my eyes as Asuna pulled away and looked at me in horror, and found my body slowly becoming transparent. _What?_ The voice inside my head continued, chanting off some nonsense that I couldn't decipher through my facing thoughts. Though one thing remained clear; _what the hell is going on?_

"_Kirito!" Asuna cried out, my body nearly completely transparent now. She reached out to grab my shoulder, but her hand ran through thin air. _

"_Asuna!" I yelled, trying to take her hand in mine, but alas, as white crept into the corners of my vision, clouding my sight, I found that I was already gone, and the voice in my head had finished off it's chant. My arms reached out, trying to grasp what I could not hold, and I caught sight of her mouth open in screams that met deaf ears, and tears that fell like liquid crystals, just before whiteness engulfed my vision, and the world of Aincrad, as well as the real world I knew, was long gone._

_-Line break-_

_Bright white light encased the room, and when it faded, mist covered the area, providing Kirei Kotomine and Tosaka Tokiomi with only the outline of the summoned servant. Kirei lowered his arms, which had shielded his eyes from the light, and coughed as the mist began to clear, and the priest got a view of his servant._

_A man clothed in a long black trench coat, his eyes, closed, hidden behind the shade of dark colored bangs, two swords, one black, another white, strapped to his back, his expression both blank and confused, seemingly lost as a flood of information poured into his young mind. Slowly, he brought his hands upward, examining them, as if he couldn't believe them to be real. He buried his face in his hand, as if to hide the smirk adorning his dark features, as if trying to keep back the laughter that escaped his throat. "So, another death game…" His hand sank back to his side, his dark orbs gazing at the two men, who looked back in shock and awe, having not expected such a young boy. "So," a smile broke across his face, both gentle, kind, and amused, and the King of Gamers spoke._

"_Are you my master?"_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, first off;**

**WOW**

**I checked up on my story for the first time when I went to write this chapter, and I felt like my browser was lying to me. 475 visitors in the first week? 221 on the first day? And 9 reviews? It's crazy… so thank you everyone, I feel like this was going to end up a one shot, but now I have the drive to continue.**

**You know what would help that drive even more? More reviews. So for the people that have reviewed, I have my responses to questions you have asked.**

**Guest: Kirei has summoned Kirito under the class Assassin. As for an explanation, everything will be explained in this chapter.**

**Hello2000: I have not the slightest clue on how stats work, just who is strong in what area. I've tried, but it still confuses me to no end. I will try to take this into account, but he will have all the abilities he had while inside SAO, but that may not be the end of that…**

**Roughstar333: I'm still trying to determine that myself!**

**Pcheshire: your review has caused me to ponder that. Perhaps if Gilgamesh is king of any king there ever was, then Kirito would be the King of any game there ever was?**

**Animevamp1997: I wouldn't say Kirito is so much a badass as he is overpowered. The grail does provide the servants information about the current world and the grail war. As for updates, they will ether come on a weekly or biweekly basis, depending on how school goes.**

**Faliara: pity for… Kirito? I guess I did well ****J**

**And on with the show!**

-Line break-

"Are you my master?"

Kirei blinked at the young boy standing before him. Young, indeed. Incredibly young. Impossibly young. No older than 18, he was so young it made him want to laugh. How could he possibly be a heroic spirit? Let alone assassin, if he read correctly.

Apparently, laugh he did, for the heroic spirit before him shot him a strange, slightly annoyed look. "Ahem, are you-"

"Yes, this man, Kirei Kotomine, is your master, young spirit. Now, could you tell us your name?" Tokiomi answered in Kirei's place, gesturing to his apprentice formally, then turning back to the spirit clothed in black.

The young spirit frowned for a second, looking downwards in thought, than looked up blankly "I seem to be called the Heroic Spirit Beater, if that means anything."

"Beater.." Tokiomi mused. "Beater, throughout my study of heroic spirits, I cannot recall a hero of your alias. Is there another name you go by?"

"Umm.." the boy looked up in thought "I wasn't very popular, but I earned the title The Black Swordsman, if that rings any bells." The boy casually shoved his hands in his pockets, looking down, gaze slowly shifting over to Kirei, eyeing him up and down, examining, scrutinizing, and frowning with a conclusion, "You look like an old priest, yet you're carrying some sharp swords for a holy man, Master."

Tokiomi's eyes slightly widened in surprise, and Kirei took a step back, sudden terror spiking at his spirit's ability to find his carefully hidden weapons with no effort. "So, you can detect Kirei's concealed Black Keys so easily, Beater? And if you are a swordsman, why have you qualified to be summoned under the class of Assassin?"

Kirito's eyes narrowed "Assassin? Where? They must have mastered their hiding skill if they've managed to sneek past my searching skill.."

Tokiomi chuckled lightly "No, Heroic Spirit Beater, it would seem you are the assassin. But judging by the swords on your back, you seem to be suited better for the saber class. Perhaps you could better explain?"

Kirei shook his head, "Master, perhaps I may hold the answer. One of his personal skills is high level Expert of many Specializations. Hiding, tracking, searching, night vision… all suited for an assassin. The one handed sword, parry, and battle healing seem better for a saber class, though. I can't think of why fishing is on here…"

Beater scratched the back of his neck "Ah, my skills! I wasn't aware other players in this game could read one another's stats…"

Kirei blinked "Players.. Game… stats… perhaps you are referring to chess?"

Tokiomi laughed "Perhaps this is just one big chess game after all. Assassin, you are not the pawn we were planning on, so perhaps we will have to change our strategy a bit. I will be summoning a spirit of my own soon, whom you will be fighting on the first night. Hopefully, I will succeed in summoning Gilgamesh under the class of Saber,"

A bead of sweat ran down Kirito's forehead, "Gilgamesh.. As in the ancient king of Uruk? You're telling me you want to control a guy who's two thirds god as a pawn in a simple chess game? I don't think this will be as easy as chess.. We have no clue who our opponents are, where they're hiding, and what moves they can pull. Sure, it's still a chess match, if you change you and your opponents abilities and make it you versus six opponents."

Tokiomi smiled at his student's servant, "Assassin, then would they not be able to tell what we can do either? And Kirei, you master, and I are to be allies throughout the war. Your fight against Gilgamesh will be a false start.. To make them no longer be afraid of the shadows, when you will still be very much alive.

Kirito nodded along in understanding, looking to the side for a moment after Tokiomi was finished, lost deep in thought, then looked back, "I agree. However, I refuse to hide in the shadows for most of the war. I may not consider myself a knight, but I am certainly not a coward, or a distance fighter for that matter." his eyes narrowed for a brief moment, "Nor do I work well with others. If this really is a battle royal, than I do not think an alliance between you two will last very long…"

Tokiomi looked up, eyes wide slightly, but sustained his regal mannerisms, and Kirei's expression remained as stoic as ever. Then Tokiomi smiled "Alas, whoever the stronger servant is, your alliance is to your master, who is loyal to me. It only matters that we prevail…"

Kirito looked out the wide window, which had been shattered by his summoning, books scattered about the room, which appeared to be Tosaka's study, his dark eyes reflecting the soft moonlight, which seemed to illuminate his pale skin, "Master.. Kirei, was it? You have summoned myself, your servant, pawn, and yet you choose not to eliminate a future threat while he remains helpless, serventless?"

Kirei blinked, staring at his dark servant, "I have no reason to covet the grail myself, so I will help my teacher in any way he desires. As my servant, I expect you to do the same."

Kirito only scoffed, looking at Tokiomi out of the corner of his eye, "Tosaka Tokiomi, your reason to covet the grail is foolish. Once you obtain Akasha, then this world will be meaningless. You won't save a single life.." The hair on Beater's pale skin stood on end, chills shooting down his spine, as if in ominous warning "… and nothing is what it seems. Technology could bring tragedy, magic could bring mayhem, and salvation calls for sacricifice." his cold gaze sharply met Kirei's blank one, "I'm sure you'll find that out soon enough."

And in a swirl of golden dust, the Beater vanished.

-line break-

Chapter 1... Was not much. Just an info dump of talking. So, why did I take so long? Well.. Umm…

**IHATESCHOOLIHATESCHOOLIHATESCHOOLIHATESCHOOLIHATES CHOOLIHATESCHOOLIHATESCHOOLIHATESCHOOOOOOOOOOOOL**

Oh hi I didn't see you there. What did I just say, you ask? Well, there's this whimsical place called "school" that children are forced to attend 35 hours a week. Unfortunately, between school, 12 hours of dance, 2 soccer games and a social life, Writing has been at the bottom of the list. That doesn't mean, however, that it's ever off my mind. I would like to continue this, but am at a bit of a road block as how to "kill" Beater, so please feel free to give me ideas!

Stats:

Spirit: Beater

Master: Kotomine Kirei

Alignment: neutral good

Strength: B Mana: C

Endurance: B Luck: C

Agility: B N. Phantasm: A+

Class skills:

presence concealment A+

Personal skills:

Projectile: B

Uses throwing picks with expert aim, and the strength of bullets

Expert of many Specailzations: B

Hiding, tracking, searching, night vision, one handed sword, parry, battle healing, fishing

(These are all the skills Kirito worked on during his time in SAO)

Prana burst: C

Uses bursts of energy in fights he calls "Sword Skills"

Nature of a rebellious spirit: C

Because he bears the burden of the title "Beater", Kirito is a lone wolf, hesitant to join parties, preferring to work alone.

Noble Phantasms:

Elucidator: A

The right handed sword, forged from the new moon's light

Dark Repulser: A

The left handed sword, luminous blade of dragon's crystal

Starburst stream: EX

A 16 hit combo, nearly always fatal, but once set, continues manually, leaving Kirito open to attack if the opponent knows his pattern of attack.

Correct me if I'm wrong on any of these, because I am most likely very wrong. I have no idea how this stuff works.

**As always, R&R! Read and Review! **

**The more reviews, the faster updates! **

**Reviews are like writer fuel!**


	3. Chapter 3

King of gamers CH 3

Have I hit 50 favorites yet? XD I'm glad this story is somewhat popular. Thank you everyone that reviewed, I just wish I could get as many reviews as I did views.. Hey, but it's your paradox. The more reviews, the quicker chapters come out. Your choice, viewers.

-chapter start-

Kirito's eyes scanned the fog. Though in a sense, they were also not his eyes. In a sense, not even his real body, just a corpse weaved together with a sort of magic called "prana" that old man Tokiomi had been so eager to tell and teach him about. To him, it made no sense; how could magic exist? He found he was only about 30 years in the past, he thought even the people back then had stopped believing in magic. But no matter how he denied it, he found that it still existed… and he was bound to it until the war was over.

Though in his spirit form, he was compelled to back away into the shadows as a golden light reflected off the fog, it's source the center of the circle Tokiomi had been chanting into, and, as if waking from a prolonged slumber, the figure's ruby red eyes opened, slowly, before scanning the room, scowling in distaste. "You dare summon me..?"

Tokiomi stepped forward, staff in hand, an elegant smile adorning his features. "Heroic spirit, king of all kings, Gilgamesh, I thank you for gracing me with your presence." Tokiomi bowed, kneeling on the ground, then looked up, head following his gaze, "In this competition for the holy grail, I am your master, yet am no more than a humble servant to you, oh King of Heroes."

Kirito bit on his lip. His hiding skill had been totally maxed out in the past month while he adjusted to the world, and yet he could have sworn that even in his spirit form, where both his appearance and presence were completely masked, those blood red eyes had settled on him before Tokiomi called his attention.

As if on queue, the King of Kings ignored everything his Master had just said in favor of crossing his arms over his golden chest plate, tilting his head back, and scrutinizing the form in the shadows, "Oi, mongrel, how dare you conceal yourself in the presence of a king? Kneel, peasant!"

Kirito's eyes widen, and he tempted running for a moment, but a soft glow from the left hand of a certain priest standing near the window told him otherwise. Reluctantly, but knowing otherwise would be unpleasant, he appeared. Golden dust formed his first footstep, circling around his masked body to form the Heroic Spirit Beater, his hands behind his head nonchalantly, looking up at the golden king standing before him. "How goes?"

Gilgamesh's eyes snapped open, scowling in disgust, "Speak to a king in such casual manner? Why you..!" The King of Kings raised a hand to the young boy, but paused, and lowered it, looking away, smirking, "Why would I waist my hand on filth?"

Kirito's eyes narrowed, rolling and looking away, "Whatever you say, oh prestigious King of Heroes."

Gilgamesh smirked, ears not picking up the sarcasm dripping in the boy's voice, "That's exactly what I want to hear, peasant. Know your place.." the ruby eyes of the king drifted to his humble master, "Oi, peasant, who is this filth summoned under assassin?"

Beater's master chose then to step forward, a crystal glass of ruby wine in his hand, "That is what we would like to know, great King of Heroes. We think he is a spirit of the future."

Gilgamesh snorts, "What does it matter? He is simply a dog standing in the way of my retrieval of what I already own!"

Devensivly, one of Kirito's hands shifted from cradling the back of his neck to resting on the hilt of his sword, "I have no quarrels with you, other than egotistic pride. I had to deal with a god complex enough already."

"Gilgamesh's eyes widened at the insult, then narrowed, scoffing as golden particals began to tear his body apart, "You are not worthy to gaze upon me.." the particles faded as he disappeared into his spirit form, "Mongrel."

Tokiomi smiled with the elegance and grace of the Tosaka Family, "That went well, don't you think?"

Kirei almost dropped his wineglass. Kirito's hand made a soft thwack as it collided with his forehead.

The young servant cleared his throat, gaze falling upon the priest, "So, master, when will the plan commence?"

As if Tokiomi wasn't even their, the master and his young servant engaged in conversation, "I presume tonight, if all goes to plan. Tokiomi will talk to the King of Heroes about it, and if he refuses, a command seal will be issued. Even so, I doubt he will refuse to fight you. He seemed quite… fond.. Of you?" Kirito laughed. 'if only,' the young servant thought.

-line break-

Later that night

The moon had yet to show itself, nor would it at all on this dark night. The absence of moonlight allowed the stars to shine through the atmosphere like a million diamonds, and were more brilliant from the vantage point of the Tosaka mansion. And, in a flurry of golden dust, a servant appeared in the shadows, clothed in black.

With careful grace and elegant poise, he dashed forward, into the gardens located at the back of the mansion, where the heart of the bounded field that protected the Tosaka Household was located. Many layers of magical barriers swirled around the generator, but the dark servant weaved through theme with ease. Alas, when he arrived at the heart, his fingers began to dance across the keyboard, typing in endless code, hacking the field.

He would have shut it down, too, if not for the sword that flew by his face, missing only because he dashed backward just in time, the tips of his hair trimmed by the edge of the blade. A voice sounds from the top of the roof, catching Beater's expression, though the image of the King of Heroes is blurry from the bright golden circles of light shining from behind Gilgamesh. "You dirty little worm, who said you could gaze upon me?" More swords rained down from above, catching on the glint of the stars as they made their decent, Beater barely dodging the treasures of the ancient king.

Kirito's pristine white smile beamed up ignorantly at the King of Heroes, "Well, you could have said hello first-!" grunting to dodge an oncoming dagger, "Or you could remain their, like a coward."

And swords fell upon him.

-line break-

Waver Velvet watched in amazement. A boy, who looked younger than even himself, was seemingly fighting who he assumed to be Archer on the Tosaka grounds. The boy's black clothing made it hard to make his form out against the night. "Woah, Rider, can you sense him?" He gasped in awe, as even though he was watching through a rat familiar, he could not make out the boy servant's stats, even though those of the golden servant on the roof were plain and clear.

Waver's servant, however, seemed disinterested in the whole ordeal, "Is that not your job, Boy?' he asked, swishing around the crimson liquid inside the golden glass he held in his hand before chugging the entire glass, only for golden dust to swirl through the air and refill the chalice.

Waver flustered, focusing harder through the eyes of the rat, gazing in awe at the Tosaka grounds, which had been turned into a battlefield. Hundreds of swords scattered the garden, and the young boy had yet to draw the swords resting on his back. This seemed to make the golden figure on the roof beyond annoyed, as the swords rained down in numbers Waver couldn't count. Despite the lack of swords in the boy's hand, the boy seemed to be gripping something, though the rat's vision was to blurry to be sure.

In an attempt to dodge the onslaught of weaponry, the dark clad servant jumped backward, leaping impossibly high into the air. Not wasting the moment of vulnerability, the golden archer raised a hand, shouting "Die, insolent dog!" as a black lance shot through the air. Suspended, and unable to dodge, became impaled in the abdomen by the spear, sending him through the air, backwards, and into one of the larger trees, where he stayed, red polygons floating from the spot where the lance met his body.

"Oi, Rider, what do you make of this?" The young boy opened the view to his servant, who only shrugged in response. But suddenly, the boy stopped twitching, and his entire body scattered into polygons, vanishing in the wind.

Rider's eyes widened, and he suddenly found interest in the battle, muttering in observation, "I sense that whatever servant Archer was fighting has perished…"

Waver nodded in agreement, "Yeah, and I couldn't make out his stats… he must have been assassin. I wonder what he would have done to become a heroic spirit so young..?"

Rider grinned, "Whatever the case, I'm sure that he was assassin, judging by his dark apparel, he was an assassin. For becoming a heroic spirit at such a young age, I'm sure he would have made a fine opponent!" Rider threw his head back and howled in laughter, a slight ting of pink staining his cheeks from the intake of ruby wine, but that didn't stop him from downing another full glass.

A bead of sweat rolled down the young mage's face as he gawked at his servant, mouth twitching in half a smile, "Rider.." he mumbled under his breath. This Holy Grail War thing was more complicated than he thought it would be.

-line break-

Far off from the Tosaka residence, at the church of Fuyuki, a young priest faced a younger boy clothed in black, the later bowing to the former, speaking in hushed whispers, "I have completed the quest, Master Kirei."

The former, Kirei, nodded in response, "Very well. The other masters will assume you dead, as your, as you say, hp hit zero momentarily. As such, you will be rewarded… but surely this is unworthy of a heroic spirit?"

Beater only rubbed his hands together anxiously, eyeing what lied beyond the priest, "Nah, it's cool. I've always wanted to try the classics." The servant dashed around the priest, who in turn turned around, his eye twitching as he gazed at the television connected to a box, wires connecting the box to what his servant called 'controllers', Beater excitedly seating himself in front of the screen, removing his black gloves, hands flipping a switch on the box before pouncing on a controller, eyes settling on the square screen, where they did not stray from for the hours to come.

-line break-

Kirito's new stats

Master: Kirei Kotomine

Alignment: neutral good

Strength: B Mana: C

Endurance: B Luck:E

Agility: B N. Phantasm: A+

Class skills: Presence Concealment: A+

Personal Skills:

Bravery: A+

Negates mental interference, such as confusion, fascination, pressure. Increases melee skills

Battle Continuation: A

Can continue any battle, even with deadly wounds, so long as he does not receive a decisively fatal wound

Guardian Knight: B

Increases defensive power when protecting others.

Projectile: B

Uses throwing picks with expert aim, and the strength of bullets.

Expert of many Specializations: B

Hiding, tracking, one handed sword, searching, night vision, parry, fishing, battle healing

Prana burst: B

Bursts of energy used in fights called "sword skills"

Nature of a rebellious spirit: C

Because of the title "beater", Kirito is a lone wolf, working alone, unable to join a guild, nor able to lead one.

Noble phantasms

Elucidator: B

anti-unit

The right handed sword, forged from the new moon's light

Dark Repulsor: B

Anti-unit

The left handed sword, luminous blade of dragon's crystal

Starburst stream EX+

Anti-boss

An amazing 16 hit combo, nearly always fatal, but drains most of his prana.

**HEY ALL YOU NON-REVIEWERS! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! So please leave a message after the end ****J**** More reviews = more chapters ;) **


End file.
